Summer Getaway
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: This was supposed to be his time to just chill and hang out with his friends. But a turn of events landed Troy Bolton at the last place he’d want to be at. Can Gabriella Montez change his views on what Troy thinks will be the summer of his death? AU.
1. Summertime

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Summary: This was supposed to be his time to just chill and hang out with his friends. But a turn of events landed Troy Bolton at the last place he'd want to be at. Can Gabriella Montez change his views on what Troy thinks will be the summer of his death? AU.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N: A story that had been haunting me for a while, and with the nudge my friend gave me, finally started writing it. This is my first HSM story. I made a OneShot before, and all of my other stories are Zac and Vanessa, which you can find in Music in Me (link in profile). So, I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1: Summertime**

Troy watched anxiously at the clock, as it ticked, the hand moving closer and closer to the twelve. He wasn't the only one, everyone in the class was looking at the clock as well, waiting for that hand to get to the top, starting the beginning of summer. He had been through agony having to go through classes after classes of boring teachers teaching him about things that he wont even use in his life when he becomes a pro in the NBA. He knew once the clock strike three, he would be the first one out of there. He would immediately clean out his locker and head out the doors of this high school and start the summer off with his best buds.

The bell rang, interrupting Troy's thoughts of his perfect summer vacation. Once he was hit back on earth, all the students in the class had started to stand up and gather their things. Troy immediately did so as well, fortunately for him, he didn't have much things and all of his gatherings were already set, giving him a perfect opportunity to bolt out faster.

Once he was out of the class, he felt even more relieved, not having that suffocating feeling anymore when he was inside. With a grin on his face, he immediately made his way to his locker in his stud like walk. As he strutted, passerby's gave him all waves of hello's and pleasant greetings. He greeted back with his trademark smile and nod combination. The guys idolize him for it and the girls melted away for it. You could say Troy Bolton was the King of his school. Not only was he the basketball captain, but a resident Hottie as well.

Nearing his locker he was pleased to see one of his best friends already there. "Hey Tay." he greeted the girl with a hug.

"Troy Bolton, always putting on that charm of yours." she rolled her eyes, pulling away from him, then continued to take more of her things out from her locker.

"Well what can I say, I'm a charmer." he smirked, opening his own locker.

"Keep doing that, and these girls are just gonna get the wrong idea." she said sarcastically.

"Well if they didn't know by now, then they'll never know. So shame on them for not paying more close attention."

Taylor rolled her eyes once more, debating whether or not she should venture in a lecture about respecting women or just leave it alone. Even though, knowing full well that the things she'll say to him will just go in one ear and out the other. So she opted for the latter.

"You know, I really don't understand why you must flirt with these girls if you're not even gonna be serious with any of them." Taylor continued.

"It's just in the good ol' Bolton nature. I shouldn't put this good look to waste."

"You're such a man slut."

"Proud of it." he said with a wink and a smirk.

"Why Don't you just settle down with a nice girl. That would do you good."

"Where's the fun in that."

"I honestly don't know what to do with you Troy." Taylor sighed dejectedly, closing her locker and looking at him.

"Tay you know me."

"Yeah, yeah." she rolled her eyes. "You don't have girlfriend, you have girlfriends."

Troy smiled. "Exactly. I mean why make it serious, we're still in high school. I have all my life to find a girl to settle down with. I just want to have fun you know?"

"And how long do you think this 'fun phase' of yours is gonna last?"

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" he asked, closing his locker.

"I just don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not lonely." he said, then three girls walked by and he gave them all a grin and a wink. "Hey ladies." the girls giggled giddily then walked away. "See?" Troy said to Taylor with a cocky smile.

"I swear." Taylor muttered. "If you weren't my best friend…"

"You love me."

"I don't know why."

"Oh you love me!" he said in a baby voice, moving closer to her with a hug. "You love me, you love me, you love me."

"Ok, ok!" Taylor giggled and hugged him back.

"Hey, get away from my girl!" The two pulled back and smiled upon seeing their bushy haired friend. "Hey babe." he grinned at Taylor, giving her a hug and a kiss that lasted much longer than Troy's liking.

"Ok guys, PDA much here." Troy said, finally breaking the pair off.

Chad looked at Troy with a mega watt grin. "Hey, what's up man?" the two shared a manly hug. Then he placed an arm around Taylor and the three started to walk down the hallway towards the doors. "So, excited about this summer?"

"Hell yeah." Troy said. "Nothing but basketball, surfing, and babes in bikini's."

"Ugh." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Trust you to be the one to be thinking about half naked girls."

"Just not my girl." Chad joked.

"Dude gross."

"Excuse me." Taylor looked at Troy with a raised brow.

"You know what I mean. you're my best friend. And you're like my sister, it would be gross to see you in a bikini. I mean - " he stopped in frustration then glared at Chad. "You set me up."

"I wasn't the one who walked into it." Chad chuckled, pulling Taylor closer.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Men."

"You know, we should totally do something different this summer." Chad said. "We've practically been doing the same thing for summer since sixth grade."

"What more could you want to do Chad?" Troy asked. "I mean, sure, we could do with less basketball, since we do that during school anyways. But we hardly ever hit the water specially during winter. And plus, how could you get tired of looking at girls in bikini's?"

"I'm perfectly fine just looking at my babe, thank you very much." he said with a content smile, pulling Taylor closer and pulled her in with a kiss, making Taylor smile.

"Suck up." Troy chuckled.

Taylor rolled her eyes at him. "Well I do agree with Chad, Troy."

"Of course you would." he said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Seriously, Chad has a point. we've been doing the same thing practically for five summers. I mean, I like hanging out at the beach and all, but I'm already tanned enough as it is."

"Alright fine, let's do something different this summer." Troy said. "You guys got any idea?"

"We could always go camping." Chad suggested. Both Taylor and Troy looked at him with a frown. "I'll take that as a no."

"How bout shopping?" Taylor suggested with a wide grin. The boys replied by giving her a look. "I really need to get friends who are girls." she shook her head. "Well how bout getting a job? We do need money."

"Tay, the point of summer is to get away from hard labor." Troy pointed out. "Besides, this will be our last summer where we'll be able to just relax and lounge around. Next summer we'll be busy packing our things and moving to wherever college we'll go to. So working really wouldn't cut out for me."

Taylor sighed. "Fine. No working. I guess you're just gonna splurge off your daddy's credit card?"

"That's why he has it." Troy smirked. "So? You guys got any other ideas for the summer?" Chad and Taylor looked at each other, but were slumped on anything to say. "Alright! Basketball, surfing and girls in bikini's it is." Troy cheered.

Taylor and Chad both rolled their eyes at him, as they stopped in front of Troy's Mercedes. Once it was unlock, Taylor and Chad hopped into the back seat while Troy took the drivers seat. After buckling up and starting the car, Troy then backed out of the parking lot.

"Let's get out of here." Troy said, already driving down the road. "This place just depresses me. Goodbye Grace Hill High." and with that, Troy drove away from the school.

-

"Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella turned upon hearing the soft voice calling to her. She smiled at her friend stood next to her opening her own locker. "Hey Kels." she greeted. "Oh, do you have the music sheet that Sharpay gave you?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag. I'm revamping it in true Sharpay fashion." Kelsi smirked as she placed all of her belongings in her bag. "You know, I really think this summer will be the best show we'll ever have. All our songs are more louder. And our productions are more bolder."

"Well with those dance steps you and Ryan created, it will definitely be a winner."

Kelsi blushed at the compliment. "Well with you performing, it will definitely be a hit. I can't believe it's gonna be our last show though."

Gabriella looked at her with a sad smile. "Well hey, even if it is our last show, it wont be our last performance. And it's not like we wont see each other again. We're still gonna be together for the fall, the school year, and then next year for summer."

"When we'll be getting ready to separate." Kelsi frowned.

"Don't think of it like that Kels." she said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just think of it as….the start of something new." then suddenly, and idea clicked in her head. "Hm…start of something new…" she murmured with a look on her face.

"I know that look." Kelsi said in almost alarmed fashion. "You're thinking of something. Preferably a song idea!" she immediately brought out her notepad and pen, awaiting anxiously for Gabriella's reply.

Gabriella started to bob her head up and down softly to an unknown beat. "_Start…of something new…_" she started singing in a low murmur.

"Gabriella?"

"_It feels so right…to be here with you_." she continued to murmur and bob her head.

"Gabs? Gabi? GABRIELLA!"

"Huh? What?" Gabriella snapped out of her thought.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well? What's the idea you were thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." she said dismissively, shutting her locker door.

"Oh come on Gabs. You were in deep thought for a while. And when you're in deep thought, it has to be good."

"It was nothing. Just something I thought of. Not important really."

"Gabs." Kelsi whined.

"Look, you shouldn't worry about it. Just worry about the musical."

"Fine." she sighed deflated. "But next time, you are definitely telling me."

"I promise." Gabriella chuckled. "Come on." she slung her arms around Kelsi's shoulder after Kelsi closed her locker door. "Speaking of the musical, do you know where Shar is?"

"Where else?" Kelsi said with an eye roll.

"Stupid question I know." Gabriella chuckled and she and Kelsi headed down the hallway.

The two stopped and turned to enter a classroom where they saw their best friend, Sharpay Evans, talking to their drama teacher.

"And I was thinking, this time, we have more silk on my outfit, with a lot of glitter! It'll definitely show off my skin tone that way." Sharpay went on to their teacher. "I have sketches if you want a visual." she held up a sketch book where there was a drawing of Sharpay with a pink ensemble.

"Sharpay, as beautiful these are, I don't know if they'll be in our budget."

Sharpay placed the book down and gave her an assuring smile. "Miss Darbus, you may have forgotten, my parents are big donators to our community theater, I'm pretty sure daddy wouldn't mind contributing if it's going to help out our production."

Gabriella and Kelsi shared a look and an eye roll.

"I'm sure he wouldn't Sharpay" Miss Darbus gave her a polite smile. "But let us wait until we're well into starting our production, and then we'll discuss this further more."

Sharpay slumped her shoulder with a pout.

"Hi Miss Darbus." Gabriella and Kelsi greeted the teacher.

"Ah, Kelsi. And Gabriella, my star pupil." Darbus greeted the two. Sharpay scoffed, then pouted back to her desk where her things were. "How is the musical doing?"

"Doing great Miss Darbus." Gabriella said. "We only have one more song to do and we're practically done. Right, Kels?"

"Mh-hm." Kelsi nodded. "And we only need a few more touch ups, then we're good to go."

"Wonderful." Darbus grinned. "And have we chosen a song for the auditions?"

"We're still deciding."

"Well when you have, get back to me."

"Will do Miss Darbus." Gabriella smiled. "Shar you ready?"

"Coming." Sharpay said, her bags already gathered, along with a few rolled up posters in hand. "I'll leave this with you." she said when she passed Darbus, handing her a paper with the sketch she showed her earlier. Miss Darbus took it politely. "Don't worry, that's a copy. It may not be as perfect as the original one, but it still gives off the effect. Tootles." she waved, then stood next to Gabriella and Kelsi, walking out of the classroom.

"Ugh, you are so Darbus's favorite. It's annoying." Sharpay said to Gabriella with an eye roll as she juggled the contents in her hands.

"She likes you as much as she likes me or Kelsi."

"But she likes you the best. Why do you think she always prefers you to be the lead, and the head director?"

"That's not true."

"Sharpay has a point Gabs." Kelsi said. "She may like us, but you're her favorite."

"Guys please." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You're just being humble Gabi." Sharpay said. "Anyways, where's my brother? I need help with these."

"Here." Gabriella said and she and Kelsi took a few of the posters in their hands. "What are these for anyways?"

"They're for the café." Sharpay said. "Ads."

Kelsi opened up one of the smaller posters and read. "Friday Open Mic Night?"

"Yeah. Every Friday it's open mic night." Sharpay said cheerfully. "Isn't it a fabulous idea?"

"So every Friday's of you stealing the mic away from all of us? Sounds fun." Gabriella said sarcastically in a teasing way.

"Hey! I resent that!" she feigned offense and pouted.

"Oh come on Shar." Gabriella chuckled. "You know I love you."

Sharpay proceeded to pout as they walked towards the lockers. Soon after, they saw Ryan and Zeke by their lockers.

"Hey ladies." Zeke greeted with a wide smile. "End of school year cookies? I just baked them in Home Ec."

"Ooh!" the girls quickly took as much cookies as they can from Zeke and indulge themselves in the chocolate chip cookies goodness.

"Mmh! Zeke these are perfect." Sharpay said with a smile. "Makes the end of the school year even better."

"Yeah, nothing like Zeke's chocolate chip cookies to finish off the end of the school year. It's just tradition." Gabriella giggled.

"Mh. Ryan, can you hold these for me please." Sharpay asked with a polite smile.

"Shar, as you can see, my hands are also occupied at the moment." Ryan replied, showing the multiple contents in his hands, including more rolled up posters.

Sharpay pouted again, and took another bite of her cookie.

"I'll hold them for you Sharpay." Zeke grinned.

Sharpay smiled at him. "Thanks Zeke." she said with a slight blush, and handed him the posters.

"Why do you need so much posters anyway?" Kelsi asked.

"So we can post them up all over town, duh."

"We're gonna post them out probably tonight, if not, tomorrow." Ryan said. "You know, we should probably get going now, mom wants to see us before we go to the café."

"Fine." Sharpay sighed. "Kelsi, you still need a ride?" Kelsi just nodded.

"How bout you Zeke?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, that's alright. Coach wants us to stay. Says he has to talk to us about something."

"But school's out." Sharpay said. "Why does he want to talk you guys?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Probably about what we're gonna be doing for the fundraiser."

"You work so hard." she said with a sympathetic smile.

"I try."

"Can we please go now." Ryan grumbled. "Before I puke." Gabriella just patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Well I better go now." Zeke said, waving to them then walking down the hall.

"Let's go." Sharpay said, and the four walked down the hallways and out the door. "Gabs, we still meeting you at the Coffee House?"

"Mh-hm. I'm probably gonna be a little late because Mrs. Jacobs is working late. So I have to baby-sit Jenna for a bit longer."

"That's fine. Michaels will understand."

"Thanks."

"So see you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi all went towards Sharpay's pink convertible, while Gabriella went to her car which was parked across from Sharpay. Gabriella got into her silver Toyota Yaris, placing her things on the passenger seat. After buckling up and turning on the engine, she backed out of the parking space, honked goodbye to Sharpay who was still checking her reflection on the mirror, then drove away from the East High parking lot.


	2. Punishment

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Summary: This was supposed to be his time to just chill and hang out with his friends. But a turn of events landed Troy Bolton at the last place he'd want to be at. Can Gabriella Montez change his views on what Troy thinks will be the summer of his death? AU.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

"Chad pass the ball." Troy grunted to his friend, as sweat trickled down his forehead. Chad panted as he dribbled the ball, then passed it to Troy, who then dribbled it and shot it, making it in the basket with a clean swoosh. "Bolton takes another one for the team!" Troy said in an announcer voice. "And the crowd goes wild! _Aaahhh, aaahhh, aaahhh!_" Chad rolled his eyes at him, taking the ball in his hands and bouncing it.

"You boys and your basketball." came a voice. The guys turned and Chad smiled upon seeing his girlfriend approach them in her yellow with black polka-dots bikini. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and she wore her sunglasses, while holding her beach blanket in one hand.

"Hey babe." Chad grinned, walking up to her. He was about to give her a kiss when Taylor held her hand up.

"Chad Anthony Danforth, don't you even dare come any closer to me. As much as I love you, there is no way you're getting you're sweat all over my body."

"Come on, you know you can't resist me." he said with an adorable smile, spreading his arms apart, showing her his muscles that rippled through his wife beater.

"Even I have to have my boundaries." she smirked, then walked on towards the pool.

"Come on Chad." Troy chuckled. "Let's play one on one."

"Hold on." Chad said, looking at Taylor as she sat down on one of the chaise. She took out a bottle of sun block lotion, and started rubbing it all over her arms.

"Oh man, you're so gross." Troy said with a disgusted look on his face. "Quit drooling over my sister."

"Can you blame me." he said in a dreamy smile.

"Gross." Troy continued. "Man, come on, let's play."

"Fine." he said reluctantly, then the two got back on the court, with Troy taking the ball first.

After a few minutes, Troy had managed to make three shots and Chad, with one. While Taylor just lay there, basking in the sun, occasionally rolling her eyes at the guys, Mr. Bolton then walked out, clad in his business suite, holding a glass of lemonade.

"Troy." he called out.

The two boys stopped their playing, Taylor as well sat up, lowering her sunglasses upon hearing the elder man's call.

"Hey Mr. B." Chad greeted.

"Hi uncle Jack." Taylor greeted as well.

"Chad, Taylor." Jack smiled, waving at the two.

"What's up dad?" Troy asked, jogging to his father.

"Your mother and I need to talk to you." he said, with a not so happy face. Troy became slightly nervous, but nodded at him non the less. "I'll see you kids in a bit." Jack called to them, Chad, who was now by Taylor at the pool. The two waved at him as he and Troy walked into the house.

-

"So, what do you guys need to talk to me about?" Troy asked once they were in the living room where his mother was.

"Troy, sit down." his mother told him in a much more softer tone than his father's. Troy sighed and sat down on the sofa, while his parents stood in front of him.

"What is it?" Troy asked, ransacking his brain for any possibilities of why he would be in trouble.

Leslie let out a large sigh. "Troy…" she hesitated before continuing. "Charlie Sanders' mother called us earlier in the week." Troy felt his body stiffen at the realization of what this could be about. "She told us that at Charlie's party last weekend, there had been a fight that occurred, causing damages to the interior of her house."

"Mom, dad, I ca-"

"Not a word from you." Jack said sternly. "How could you get into a fight? We taught you better than that!"

"I know! But-"

"And don't give me that 'It's not my fault' crap. You shouldn't have been fighting in the first place, heck, you shouldn't even gone to that party! Don't think I don't know what goes on in those kinds of parties. But we let you go because we thought you were responsible enough to handle it." his voice lowered, the angry look on his face still present. "Obviously we were wrong."

"Jack." Leslie said in a comforting tone, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom, I swear - "

"Honey," she interrupted him softly. "Listen, we looked passed when you almost got into a collision, we looked passed when you practically caused that kid at the beach a broken leg when surfing, we even looked passed when your grades started to get lower, though thank god you improved it with the help of Taylor." she said. "But sweetie, you can't expect us to let you off the hook every time you mess up."

"Les, we should have started punishing him when he practically got suspended in the 7th grade for destroying school property." Jack said, still fuming.

"Mom, dad, I know what I did was bad." Troy said. "And I promise to apologize to Mrs. Sanders-"

"Oh no." Jack said. "An apology isn't just gonna fix this Troy. Destroying school property was one thing, at least it wasn't massive and it was fixable without any cost. But destroying someone else's home, that's another. Do you have any idea how much money it took for us to pay back the Sanders' for all the damages. Even though we split up the cost in half with the family of the kid you got into a fight with, it was still a lot. That's going out of your allowance by the way."

"Oh come on." he groaned, before he could stop himself.

"No!" Jack said, his voice getting louder. "You come on! You did this to yourself Troy. You should have thought of the consequences before doing something idiotic such as this!"

"Honey, calm down." Leslie said, pulling her husband back, preventing him from going near Troy. Jack took a couple of deep breaths and stepped back. "Now Troy, your father and I thought hard on what your punishment should be. Which was why we didn't come straight out when we found out."

"So what's my punishment gonna be?" Troy asked, thinking it was probably gonna be a few weeks of being grounded, which may have put a damper on the beginning with his vacation, but he'll make it up, by living it up the rest of the summer.

"Well, your father and I have decided to send you over to Albuquerque."

Troy's eyes widen. "What?!" he shot up from the couch. "What do you mean send me to Albuquerque?! You can't do that!"

"The hell we can!" Jack fired back, taking a step closer to him.

"Jack!" Leslie said, pulling him back. "Both of you, calm down!" Jack stepped back again, while Troy slumped back down on the couch with a frown. "Troy, we already talked to a friend of ours who lives in Albuquerque and she agreed to let you stay for the summer -"

"What?!" Troy jerked back up again. "You mean the whole summer?"

"Sit back down." Jack growled at him. Troy, being scared, obeyed and sat back down. "We wouldn't even be doing this if you hadn't screwed up. Be thankful that we actually found someone who would take care of you."

"You'll only be staying there for two months." Leslie said. "You'll have three more weeks to spare to spend it with Chad and Taylor before school starts."

"But that's not fair!"

"Well life's not fair." Jack said.

"But mom, dad, I can't spend practically the whole summer in Albuquerque!" Troy argued. "It's my last vacation before I have to deal with college"

"Keep up with that behavior of yours, and you'll never be in college." Jack growled back. "Now pack up, you're leaving on Saturday."

"Saturday?! But that's three days away! I can't leave in three days!"

"Well when you start paying the bills, you get to make the rules. In the meantime, you're going to Albuquerque."

"But - "

"End of discussion." and with that, Jack walked out of the living room and onto the direction of his office. Leslie just gave his son a sympathetic smile, then walked back into the kitchen.

-

Taylor was the first one to notice their friend coming back out. She quickly tapped Chad, who was on top of her, kissing her neck, and told him to get off from her. Reluctantly, the boy got up from the chaise, and Taylor who sat up. The two looked at their friend walking towards them with a blank expression on his face.

"Troy are you alright?" Taylor said in concern as she and Chad walked up to him. "Troy?"

"Hoops?" Chad tried.

Troy looked at Chad, then at Taylor. Then looked straight ahead. "_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh_"


	3. Guest

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Summary: This was supposed to be his time to just chill and hang out with his friends. But a turn of events landed Troy Bolton at the last place he'd want to be at. Can Gabriella Montez change his views on what Troy thinks will be the summer of his death? AU.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 3: Guest**

Gabriella pressed on the different keys of the piano, trying to find the right tune to the lyrics. Ever since she had said that phrase and created the lyrics in her head, she couldn't get them out of her mind. Going home that day, she immediately wrote them down and ever since then, she couldn't stop working on it. It's always like that when she has a composition stuck in her head. She will not stop until she finishes it, otherwise, it'll just haunt her.

She sighed in frustration, and then started over the tune again on her keyboard. She looked at the music sheet in front of her. She had gotten the verse which she wanted to make the chorus down already, and now she wanted to find the right melody to complement it.

She inhaled deeply and started playing. "_It's the start…of something new. It feels so right…to be here with you…oh…and now looking in your eyes…I feel in my heart…_" Gabriella smiled, satisfied with how it turned out and immediately wrote it down.

Just as she was about to start on the next one, she heard a noise from downstairs. Her head lifted alarmed.

"Gabi?" came her mother's voice.

Gabriella sighed in relief. "Coming mom." she said, then quickly placed the lyric sheet on her desk neatly, just leaving her keyboard on her bed. Then she walked out of her room and down the stairs. She walked into the living room where she saw her mother, not only with her suitcase by her, but also a Wal-Mart bag. "Hey mom." she said, eyeing the bags suspiciously, as she gave her mother a hug. "How was the trip?"

"Boring." Maria said dully. "A lot of people in business suits talking about bars and numbers."

"How…fun." Gabriella chuckled. "Uh…are those for…me?" she asked, looking over at the plastic bags.

"Oh, no."

"Ok good, cause I thought you're souvenir shopping skills have lowered since the last time you went on a business trip."

"Honey, never doubt my shopping skills." she joked. "Your presents are in my suitcase. These, however, are for something completely different."

"What is it for? And what is in there?"

"Well mija…" Maria started off slowly. "When I was in L.A. for my trip, I met up with an old friend of mine. He also works at the same company as mine, he's the one in charge of the L.A. base. And his wife is my best friend, they're actually your godparents.

"Oh, really? Have I met them?"

"You have when you were just a baby. But, when you were three, the four of us, including your father, went our separate ways."

"Well, at least you guys met up in L.A."

"Yes, and she and her husband are having a bit difficulties with their son."

"What kind of difficulties?" she asked in concern as she and her mother sat on the couch.

"Oh, nothing major honey, don't worry." Maria assured. "It's just that, their son has been getting in trouble…"

"At school?"

"No, I believe he got into a fight at a party. And before that, he's been getting in trouble, and now, for punishment, he'll be coming here."

"Here? So being in good ol' Albuquerque is punishment now?"

"For a city folk maybe." her mother chuckled.

"Ah, point taken." Gabriella chuckled as well. "So he's coming here?"

"Mh-hm."

"And he's staying….where?"

"Ah, well, that's what these bags are for." Maria said, pulling in one of the Wal-Mart bags towards her. He reached in one of them and pulled out a new bed sheet set.

It took Gabriella a moment before realizing. "_Here_? He's staying here? With us?"

"Yup." Maria said, putting the set back down. "He'll be staying in our guest room."

"How long is he gonna be staying?"

"For two months." Maria said. "I know I should have consulted with you first. But you should have seen Leslie and Jack. It's clear that they are tired with Troy's misbehavior. He just needs to be in an environment where they don't have clubs that kids his age can get in with no ID needed."

Gabriella's brows frowned. "How old is he?"

"He's about your age. A few months older I believe. He'll be a senior next year, like you."

"Oh, so he's that kind of teenager." she said in a low voice.

"I know I didn't talk to you about it, but are you ok with this? Cause if you're not, I can just call Le-"

"Mom, it's fine." Gabriella cut her off with an assuring smile. "It's just this summer is gonna be my last productions at the community theater. And I really want to focus on that without any distractions."

"I'm sorry mija." Maria said, feeling slightly guilty. "I just really wanted to help Leslie and Jack out, you know? They've done so much for me back then, that I just wanted to repay them for it."

"I know mom." Gabriella smiled. "And I probably would do the same if I was in that position."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. You at least entertain Troy for a while, take him to the theater, let him hang out with you and the gang. And I promise I'll try and get myself out of going to anymore business trip. _Try_, being the operative word here. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." she smiled, and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Thank you mija. Alright, now you go on up and continue whatever you were doing."

"Ok mom." she said standing up. "Do you want me to put your suitcase in your room?"

"Yes please, and could you also put the bags in the guest room. I'll set it up later."

"Ok. I already called for pizza by the way."

"You're an amazing daughter."

"I do what I can." she shrugged. "By the way, when is…Troy? Getting here?"

"Saturday. Which also reminds me…" Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked up at her mother. "I'm going to be with a client that day. So I need you to pick him up at the airport."

Gabriella let out a sigh, then a small smile at her mother. "Ok."

"I know you're not really happy with this, but please mija, at least try to act like it."

"I will mom." then she took her mother's suitcase and the bags towards the stairs.

-

"So, wait." Sharpay said, perching herself up on the counter that Gabriella just happens to be wiping down. "You mean to tell that a boy who's only a few months older than you, is staying in your house for two months, across from your room?"

"Yes, and will you please get off the counter?" Gabriella shoo-d her off the counter and continued to wipe it down.

Sharpay ignored the tone Gabriella's using and proceeded to help her wipe down the counter. "So is he hot?"

"I don't know. I haven't met him yet."

"How could you not? Aren't his parents your godparents or something?"

"Yeah, but apparently the last time I've seen them was when I was still in diapers."

"Oh…no pictures or anything?" Sharpay asked hopeful.

"Shar, why the need to know this? I thought you liked Zeke? Speaking of, what is going on with you two now? One minute you're all over each other, the next, you turn into a bitch to him."

"We're just having fun and getting to know each other." she answered as-a-matter-of-fact-ly as she wiped a table close by and Gabriella wiping the other.

"Getting to know each other? You guys have known each other since middle school."

"Well we're getting to know each other on a relationship basis. And don't think your plan on changing the subject is working missy."

Gabriella sighed and sat on a stool. "What do you want me to say? I haven't even met the guy. Heck, up until yesterday, I didn't even know about him."

"Somebody doesn't sound too happy." Sharpay noted, sitting on a stool next to hers.

"Well you wouldn't be happy too if you had to baby sit a Californian delinquent for practically the whole summer."

"Why, what has he done?"

"A lot of things apparently. But my mom told me that the real big knocker was when he got into a fight at a party and nearly wrecked the house."

"Ooh a bad boy. They're always hot."

"I am so telling Zeke you said that." she smirked at her, stepping off the stool and walking behind the counter. She then started arranging the glasses in the shelves.

"Oh come on, you're thinking about it too." Sharpay smirked back, turning her body so she's facing her. Then she looked at her with a concerned expression. "You're not really gonna tell Zeke are you?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes but smiled non the less. "And jeopardize a chance for my two best friends, who are obviously crushing on each other, to _finally _get together?" she put emphasize on the finally. "Never."

"Ok, venturing out of this subject. "Sharpay said immediately. "Kelsi and I are gonna go shopping for new materials for the costumes on Saturday. Wanna come with?"

"Can't, I'm picking up Troy at the airport."

"Troy, as in the guy staying with you?"

"Yup."

"Can't Maria do that?"

"She has work."

"Oh, and let me guess, you're not too happy about picking up your guest because it'll be cutting back on that new song you're working on?"

Gabriella jerked her head up and looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you know I was writing a song?"

"Kelsi told me you had an idea come to you but you wouldn't tell her what it was." she explained. Gabriella sighed and went back to working. "So what is it about? Is it for the musical, cause you know, we still need a starting piece."

"It's undecided for now." Gabriella said. "I'm not even halfway done with it."

"Not even? Wow, this must be the longest it's taken you to write a song. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I mean, it has a good vibe to it. But I just can't find the right compilation for it. I need more inspiration for this."

"Well maybe you should work on something else."

"Shar, you know very well that once I start on something, I can't stop. Besides, I feel so much for this song and there's so much potential to it, I just know it."

"Well I want to listen to it."

"Well, once there's something to listen to, then I'll let you."

Sharpay pouted. "So is that all you're working on?"

"Besides the musical yes. But I've mainly got all the things I need for the musical done." she shrugged. "So…where's Ryan?"

"I don't know." Sharpay shrugged. "Why? You need him for something?"

"No, I'm just wondering. I never see him around anymore."

"Who knows." she waved it off. Then she perked up. "Although, I did overhear a bit of his conversation last night."

"With who?"

"I don't know, but I bet it was a girl."

Gabriella's brow raised. "A girl?"

"Yes. Maybe a girlfriend."

"Ryan?" Gabriella chuckled. "Having a girlfriend."

"Gabs believe me!" she said. "He was sweet talking this chick like there was no tomorrow. I'm talking heavy flirting."

"Girlfriend huh?" Gabriella mused. "Hard to imagine Ryan having a girlfriend. Wonder what she's like. Probably to his sanity it'll be someone who's not into drama."

"Probably." Sharpay chuckled. Then a thought came to her head. "Hey, I just thought of something. How would you even know who Troy is if you've never seen him?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I'll just hold up a sign or something."

"Sounds boring." Sharpay cringed her nose.

"What else am I supposed to do? Bring a blow horn? Have performers greet him with a song and dance number? I don't think he'll appreciate it much."

Sharpay grinned. "I know what you could do."

-

Gabriella sat on a bench, trying to ignore the people who passed her, some just gawked at her, the others stopped, gave her a bewildered look, then moved along. She was going to kill Sharpay. She didn't even know why she went along with this idea of hers anyway. One minute she was just wiping the counters down at Coffee House, the next, Sharpay was pushing her to use her new creation. She wore a colorful, rhinestones embedded hat, with a large paper attached on top with the name 'Troy Bolton' on it.

Normally, Gabriella didn't mind what people thought about her. She was pretty content with just wearing a simple white T and a pair of pants with no make-up. People making fun of her simple ensemble didn't bother her. But now, she just looks ridiculous. _Oh well_, she though. At least she's be able to get some work done while she was there now that she didn't have to hold up some banner.

Gabriella glanced down at her composition notebook again. She looked at the words written. So far, she only had the chorus nailed down. She had the first verse and half of the second verse. And even though with those done, she still revised them when she didn't like how one thing sounded. Why is this so hard for her? Composing songs never took this long for her to do. The longest she's ever worked on a song was three days tops. But this, this song she's been working on for a mere week now.

She didn't know why she's still working on it. She can just stop this and start on a new one. One that would be a good company for the musical. But Gabriella didn't quit. Not on a song not on anything. She started this and she will finish it. Otherwise she would have the song idea stuck in her head, haunting her until she do something about it. And plus, there was something about this song that makes her want to finish it.

Still thinking about the song, Gabriella was in her own little world, not really paying any attention to her surroundings. She didn't hear anyone walking up to her.

"You've got to be kidding me!"


	4. First Day

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Summary: This was supposed to be his time to just chill and hang out with his friends. But a turn of events landed Troy Bolton at the last place he'd want to be at. Can Gabriella Montez change his views on what Troy thinks will be the summer of his death? AU.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 4: First Day**

Troy didn't know what was worse, being sent to this hell hole of a place for his summer, or being picked up by a weird girl wearing a hat, with a paper attached to it with his name on it. Upon hearing his outburst, the girl looked up surprised.

"Hi." she said a bit hesitantly. "Are you Troy?"

"Um…yeah." he said unsurely.

"Oh good." she said with a relieved smile. She placed her notebook aside and stood up, holding her hand out. "I'm Gabriella, Maria's daughter."

Troy took her hand in his, not noticing the spark that ran through his body, for he was still bewildered at her appearance. Gabriella felt it though, but she didn't mind it much since she too was bewildered as to why he was looking at her that way. Then she realized her apparel.

"Oh. Sorry. Um…my friend made it and thought it would be a good idea for me to test it out today." she stammered lamely.

As she took off the hat, she shook her head a bit, placing the strands of her hair into place. As she did this, Troy watched her and he swore everything turned into a movie. The way she took off her hat, shaking her head to place her hair properly. The way the lights from the windows made her glow. Everything was in slow motion to him. He couldn't help but gape at her in all her goddess like beauty.

He's seen a lot of pretty girls before. He did live in one of the most populous city for hot girls. And he's probably dated most of them. But non of them ever made him look at a girl as if she were a movie playing before his eyes. But Gabriella…she just seemed to radiate in front of him. He couldn't describe the gorgeousness that came about just by watching her simply taking her weird looking hat off.

"Um…" Gabriella cleared her throat, making Troy snap out of his daze. He finally noticed that she had already placed the hat in her bag. "So, are those all your bags?" she asked, gesturing to his duffel bag that he carried and his medium sized suitcase in his grasp.

"Yeah." he said, still a bit breathless.

"Ok, well, we better get going…I guess." Gabriella placed her notebook in her book bag then the two walked awkwardly towards the door.

-

Gabriella parked the car at her driveway. She glanced at Troy and saw that he was looking out the window, most likely taking in his surroundings. He had been quiet since their encounter at the airport. The only thing he had said afterwards was a small remark about her car, which she chose to ignore.

"So…" Gabriella said, trying to fill the silence, even though the engine was still running and the radio played softly in the background. "Do you want me to give a tour of the neighborhood?"

"Nah." he finally spoke. Then he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Gabriella sighed and turned off the car, then getting out herself.

Troy grabbed his bags from the back seat then walked over to Gabriella and the two started walking to the house.

Troy, trying to at least break off the silence, cleared his throat. "Nice house."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks." she unlocked the front door and the two entered the house. "Let me give you a mini tour." she said to him. "Well…obviously this is the foyer. Um, that right there leads to my moms office and the downstairs bathroom. Follow me." she said and then led Troy deeper into the house. "That's our family room, over there is the dining room and this is where the kitchen is. That door over there is the laundry room and the door inside leads to the garage. Come on, let me show you the upstairs and then you can settle in your room."

Gabriella led the quiet Troy back towards the front where the stairs is located. As Gabriella gave him the tour downstairs, Troy could immediately feel the homey feel of the place. He saw pictures everywhere of Gabriella and who he assumed is her mother. A few of them with other people he didn't know, most likely their friends. And a lot of Gabriella with people that looked about her age, most likely her friends. He even saw a few framed award certificate in honor of Gabriella, and a few papers that had a big A or A plus marked on it. There were a lot of, it appears, personal touches to the place. There were ceramic figurines that looked a bit disgruntled, but taking a closer look, he saw Gabriella's signature on it, saying she made it in the 1st grade.

The place wasn't as grand as his house back in LA. Of course, his house could pass off as a mansion, but it didn't give him the homey vibe as Gabriella's house gives off. The minute to step into his house, it's all so…stiff. Everything is in it's proper place, vases that were bought from Europe or Asia, placed on a specific spot on the table. The pictures hung were professionally framed and the picture itself was always a portrait that they took, never something from a digital camera taking a picture of a candid moment. And surely, any ceramic figurine he's ever made, no matter how much his parents love it and are proud of him, they always put it in a 'special' room where all of his artwork, or any kind of work is placed. His parents claimed it's just a room, dedicated to him, sure he had bought it when he saw the room after they put his painting of a sun from Kindergarten in said room. But later found out in his early teen years that they just placed those in there so they didn't have to place them anywhere in the house where it could be visible to any of their guests. Everything was just a show room at his house. Heck, most likely a few of the room at his house has probably not been touched.

His house was very different from Gabriella's, it didn't give him that warm, comfort feeling like Gabriella's house did. The upstairs wasn't as different as the downstairs. More pictures and even more framed achievement work from Gabriella. Yep, definitely different.

"This is my room. And the one across is yours." Gabriella pointed. "The bathroom's next to mine, so we're gonna have to share. Hope that's ok." she looked at him and he just shrugged. "Ok, well, my moms room is on the end. Uh…you wanna get settled in now?"

"Sure." he said, still taking his surroundings in.

"Ok well…there's your room. I'll be in mine if you need anything." Troy just nodded at her then entered in 'his' room as Gabriella went in hers.

When Troy entered his room, again, he was hit with the warmth feeling of it. There wasn't anything much in it though. Just a bed, a side table, a dresser, and a small TV but he saw no cable connection. It didn't have much, but it still felt comfortable. He could see that they went to the trouble to make this as comfortable as possible. The bed was set up perfectly, there were a few artwork hung on the wall, but it added to the feel to the place.

Troy placed his bags on the floor then plopped himself on the bed. With a sigh, he took out his cell phone from his pocket and started dialing. A few seconds later, someone on the other line picked up.

"Hel-hold on. Chad, do not touch that!" Taylor yelled into the background. "Hello?"

"Tay?" Troy said, having an amused smile on his face upon hearing his two best friends.

"Troy!" Taylor exclaimed in delight. "Did you get in ok? Are you in Albuquerque now-Chad stop it! I'm talking on the phone."

"_But I want to talk to him_!" Troy could hear Chad whine, which made him chuckle.

"You can talk to him when I'm done!" Taylor scolded. "Sorry about that Troy. So? How is it?"

"Dunno." Troy shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Please don't tell me you switched your tickets and you're now in Vegas or, god forbid, Cancun."

"_He probably is_." Chad chuckled in the background. "_You know him and his fascination with girls in bikini_."

"Chad! Don't encourage him anymore!" Taylor scolded.

"No, I did not switch the tickets." Troy rolled his eyes. "Though that would have been a good idea. Damn! I should have done that!"

"No and it's a good thing you didn't." Taylor said. "So you're in Albuquerque right now?"

"Yeah."

"And? How is it?"

"Don't really know. Just got here a while ago. Haven't seen anything except the road and the house I'm staying at."

"Well what's the house like? Small? Dilapidated? As if an old granny lived there?"

"No." Troy said. "It's…homey."

"Homey?" she said, as if the word sounded foreign to her. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Because I'm pretty sure Troy would never use the word homey."

"Well there's nothing else to describe it. I mean, it's not big, not like our house. But it's big enough to fit a family. It's your regular white picket fenced house, though there's no white fence. There are a lot of pictures inside, it smells like brownies, and there are a lot of art work and school papers with A's on them."

"Ooh, got a smart kid. How old?"

"My age." he said. "The daughter of my godmother."

"Ooh, a girl." Taylor said teasingly.

"_Girl_?" Chad immediately said. "_Man, you work real fast dude_."

"Chad!"

Troy chuckled. "Nah, it's nothing like that." he said. "She seems like the goody two shoes type. She probably haven't even done anything like that."

"Good for her." Taylor said. "At least she has morals."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let me talk to him!" Chad said eagerly.

Taylor sighed. "Fine. Troy, Chad wants to talk to yo-"

"Yo buddy!" Chad immediately said after taking the phone from Taylor. "So, a girl huh? Is she hot."

"_Chad_!" Taylor shrieked in the background.

"For Troy babe." Chad said to his girlfriend. Then to the phone. "So, is she?"

"Well she's…" Troy paused thinking back at the airport when Gabriella took off her hat. How radiantly gorgeous she looked. The way the sunlight beamed at her, making her look like something out of a fairy tale. "…beautiful." Troy whispered in daze.

"What? Troy man? You there?"

Chad's voice brought Troy back to earth. "Huh? What?"

"I was asking what you just said? Is she hot or not?"

"Um…" he cleared his throat. "Yeah. She is man."

"Alright. So not a bummer place after all right?"

He scoffed. "Chad, not even a hot girl can liven this place up. Face it dude, I'm doomed to death at this god forsaken town."

"Dude, chill alright. Maybe it's not as dumb as you think it might be. You might have fun and like it there."

"Yeah right." he snorted. "The day that happens is that day I start singing Twinkle Towne in front of a wide audience."

"Man, if that happened, you know I'm gonna be front row." Chad laughed.

"Whatever man."

"_Chad, give me back the phone_." Taylor demanded.

"Fine. Yo Troy, here's Tay again."

"Thank you. Hey Troy."

"Hey Tay."

"So, you're settling in fine?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

"Well I just want to make sure. Do you want me to call your parents and tell them you're in ok?"

"Psh, don't bother. Not like they care anyway."

"They do Troy."

"Then why would they send me to this hell hole of a place?"

"It's for your own good." Taylor soothed. "Personally, I agree with them. A time away from LA will be good for you."

"What? Some kind of friend you are."

"Troy, you and I both know that this was coming eventually. Aunt Leslie and Uncle Jack cannot handle all of your misbehavior. I'm surprised they haven't done this sooner. In fact, from where I see it, you got the good end out of this deal."

"How?"

"Well they could have sent you to military school."

"Good point."

"Look, make the best of it alright. You wouldn't want to spend your summer sulking around, ruining your last vacation before worrying about college. At least try and make friends. Maybe that girl you're living with, she could be good for you."

Troy sighed heavily. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I ask."

-

"Hello." Gabriella answered her phone, as she worked on her song.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Hey Shar. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering how my best friend is."

"Mh-hm. What do you want?"

"What are you talking about? Why do you automatically assume that I want something?"

"Shar, I've known you since we were kids. And you've got that I'm warming up before I dive in for the big jump tone on you."

"Fine." she sighed. "So, did you pick him up yet?"

"Who?"

"Your guest of course."

"Oh. Uh, yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is he hot?"

"Shar." she groaned.

"What? It's a perfectly fine question. I'm just wondering if he's hot or not."

"He's…" Gabriella thought back to when she first saw him at the airport. She's not really one to get love struck over a guy. Nor is she one to be vein about a person's appearance. She'd much rather get to know the person inside of the façade they put on outside. But upon seeing Troy, she couldn't help but admit that he did look good. He had that shaggy dirty blond hair, clearly a surfer. He had golden tan skin, probably from being at the beach a lot, she could see the muscles rippling from his shirt. And his eyes, the first thing she noticed about him, how blue they are, much like the ocean.

"I guess he is." Gabriella said hesitantly.

"You guess? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Well…I mean, he looks good. And…he has a nice body?" she went uncomfortably. Even though Sharpay's her best friend, she still has problems talking about boys and they're appearance.

"Good body ey?" Sharpay asked intrigued. "How good?"

"I don't know…he has…muscles?"

"Muscles? Come on Gabs, throw me a bone here."

"Well what am I supposed to say? You know I'm not really good at rating guys like you."

"Ugh, we so have a lot of work to do with you." Sharpay said. "You need guys in your life."

"I do have guys in my life. Your brother and your soon to be boyfriend. Remember him?"

"I meant more guys! You know, guys who are potential boyfriend, which, you haven't had yet."

"I'm perfectly fine being single thank you very much."

"Yeah, but it's so boring."

"Shar, can we please talk about something else besides my non existent love life."

"Spoilsport. Well anyways, are you busy tonight."

"Probably, why?"

"Well, Kelsi wants to go over a few things for the musical. And we need to pick out songs for the auditions."

"Ok, well you guys can come over and we can work on it here. I probably wont be able to go out what with our guest and all."

"Oh goodie! At least I'll get to see him and you can see just how to rate a guy based on their hotness."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come by around 7 alright?"

"Will do."

-

"Hey." Gabriella said, softly knocking on Troy's opened door. Troy turned his head around in surprise and looked at her. "Um, my mom will be here any minute. She's bringing pizza, hope it's alright."

Troy nodded. "Ok."

"Ok so…how are you liking your room?"

"It's alright." he shrugged. Then bent down and connected the wires to the TV.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking a few steps inside his room to get a closer look at what he's doing.

"Oh, just attaching this." he said, gesturing slightly to his x-box on the floor.

"Oh." Gabriella nodded. She didn't really particularly go for video games. The only person she knew that had video games was Zeke, who had a play station 1 and the only game she played on there was Miss Pacman. In honesty, she didn't see the need for video games. Why waste your day inside, virtually killing others, than being outside, getting some exercise and fresh air. "Ok well, um…have fun…I guess."

Troy paused for a moment, thinking back to what Taylor told him. Troy wasn't really one to listen to people, specially his parents, but when it came to Taylor, it's different. She's his best friend since they were babies, she knew him inside and out. Taylor's probably the only one who he listens to and will take seriously. Taking in a deep breath Troy turned around and looked at her just as she was about to walk out.

"Gabriella…" he said suddenly, making her stop and turn to look at him. "Right?"

"Um…" Gabriella started unsurely. "Yeah?"

"Uh…do you want to play with me?" he asked hesitantly. "I mean, it'd be pretty boring if I play by myself. Plus, I have another controller."

"Oh, well…" she hesitated. "Um…I don't really play video games much."

"Come on, at least a little game." he said teasingly.

"I really don't play video games. Besides, mom will be here soon."

"Fine. Suit yourself." he shrugged, snickering inwardly at how Mary like her behavior is. Then he resumed installing the x-box.

Gabriella shook her head at him before walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs and once downstairs she could hear the garage door open. A few minutes later, her mother entered the kitchen with pizza in hand.

"Hey hon." Maria smiled, giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Fine mom. Just working on the musical."

"That's nice. And how about Troy? Did he get here alright?"

"Yeah. He's in his room now hooking up his x-box to the TV."

"Well, at least it'll give him something to do."

"I guess. Oh by the way, Shar and Kels are coming over soon. We need to work more on the musical."

"That's fine. Why don't you call Troy and tell him to get down here so we can eat."

"Ok mom."

-

"How bout Little too Perfect?" Kelsi asked, looking at the lyrics sheet. The three girls were in Gabriella's room, seated on the floor in a somewhat circle, with the materials needed for the musical in the middle.

"It's a bit too upbeat don't you think Kels?" Gabriella said. "We want them to sing something a little bit slower than that."

"What for?" Sharpay scoffed. "Most of the guys that will audition are the same guys that have been auditioning for the past four years. We know what they sound like."

"So? Let's save Little too Perfect for the callbacks. Or maybe as a back up song piece." Gabriella suggested. "Ok, how bout this, why don't the guys and girls just sing Afraid for Love to Fade? If they can hack that, then they're in."

"Fine." "Sure" the two agreed.

"Great. Kels, did you finish up the revisions?"

"Mh-hm." Kelsi nodded. "I've got your version and Sharpay's version all done."

"I already saw one of them, and as always, Kels blew my mind away." Sharpay grinned.

"I'll leave your copy here Gabs."

"Thanks Kels. I'll look over them later."

"So Gabi." Sharpay started out, glancing around the room. "That guy who's staying with you, Troy right?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is he?"

Gabriella looked at her with a raised brow. "He's in his room Sharpay."

"Oh." she said casually. "Well, don't you want to, maybe, invite him over. So he wont be lonely?"

"Why the sudden interest in the guy? You haven't even met him."

"Exactly. We haven't met him yet. We should welcome him to our humble little town."

"I don't think a welcoming committee is gonna make him like being here."

"Why, is he being a punk about it?" Kelsi asked.

"No. He didn't say anything bad about the place. But I can just sense that he doesn't want to be here. I mean, he is from LA, he's probably, I don't know, looking forward to being at the beach and surfing rather than being in this town."

"Well then wouldn't we want him to think that people here are very hospitable?" Sharpay said. "Maybe it'll change his views a little." with that, Sharpay stood up and started to head out the door.

"Shar, where are you going?" Gabriella hissed, alarmed, standing up as well followed by Kelsi. They walked over to Sharpay who stood by the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything." Sharpay said in a hushed tone. "I just want to see if your guest is still alive." she said as she opened the door.

"Sharpay, I really don't think you should bother hi-"

"Shhh!" Sharpay cut Gabriella off. Her door was slightly ajar, Sharpay peaked through the crack. "You girls wanna go say hi to him?" she asked them with a devilish smirk.

"No!" Gabriella immediately said in a harsh whisper. "In fact, let's get back to working on the musical."

"I agree with Gabs." Kelsi added nervously.

"You girls are such wimps." Sharpay rolled her eyes, the looked back out again. "Come on, the hallway's clear, we'll just knock on his door, say hi and - oh shoot!" Sharpay immediately peered away from the door and leaned her back against the wall.

"What?" Gabriella and Kelsi stood on the other side.

"His door opened."

"I think we should close my door now." Gabriella glared at her.

"No!" Sharpay stopped her before she could fully close it. Then she peered back out again.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed again and tried to pull her away but Sharpay resisted.

"Oh my fucking god!" Sharpay said breathless. Then she glanced over at Gabriella. "He is gorgeous!" she squealed. "Kels, you gotta look at him." she returned to look back out.

Kelsi glanced at Gabriella momentarily, debating herself whether or not to follow Sharpay. Then she just shrugged and joined Sharpay, to peer outside the door.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella shrieked quietly, surprised that Kelsi would actually follow Sharpay.

"Oh my god Gabs!" Kelsi whispered breathless as well. "He really is gorgeous."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. Then she joined in with the girls as well and looked outside. She saw that Troy's door was open and they could see Troy walking in the room, wearing basketball shorts, a wife beater, and a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Guys this is wrong." Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

"Hush Gabs." Sharpay whispered. "How come you're hiding this gorgeous boy from us? Do you want us to live obliviously without knowing this wonderful creature?" then she glanced at her with a smirk. "Or were you just hiding him so you can have him for yourself."

"You know very well that's not the case and never will be." she said with a low voice with a glare.

"Well either way, he's a hottie. In fact, on a scale of one to ten on the Hot-O-Meter, he's definitely a solid 100." Sharpay said, still drooling at the sight of Troy.

"She's right Gabs." Kelsi agreed, still looking at Troy. "I mean, you know I'm not boy crazy like Sharpay, but he is definitely hot." she and Sharpay shared a dreamy sigh.

Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "Ok, you've seen him. Now can we please go back to working?"

"Shhh!" Sharpay hissed. Then they gasped at jerked away from the door when Troy walked out of the room. "That was a close one." Sharpay grinned.

"Ok, let's go back to work." Gabriella said, urging them to get away from the door.

"Gabs look." Sharpay whispered, looking out again. "He's going in the bathroom. Let's go." then she was out the door.

"Go where? Shar!" she hissed, but Sharpay was already outside. Gabriella looked at Kelsi with a worried look and Kelsi just shrugged then followed Sharpay. Gabriella groaned and reluctantly followed them.

The girls were already inside Troy's room, Sharpay looking at the things he had set up.

"Shar, we shouldn't be in here." Gabriella whispered.

"Oh relax Gabi. He's taking a shower." Sharpay pointed out, gesturing to the next door where they can hear the water running. "We've got at least ten minutes before he comes back."

"That doesn't make this right."

"So?" she looked at her best friend with an innocent smile. "I just want to get to know your little friend better." then glanced at his opened suitcase which were filled with games, comic books, CD's and such. "Such a typical boy." she tsked.

"Well he managed to wreck the room in a span of six hours, that's for sure." Kelsi noted at the clothes covered room, careful not to touch anything. "Man, it's like he's already lived here for the summer."

"Ok, we've seen the room. Can we go now?" Gabriella said in a pleading tone.

"Oh what's this?" Sharpay said, who was at the dresser. She looked back at the girls with a sly smile. "Girlfriend perhaps?"

"Girlfriend?" Gabriella said, then she and Kelsi walked over to Sharpay and saw that she was holding up a picture frame that contained a picture of Troy and a dark skinned girl at the beach. His arms were around her, as was hers on his, she had shades on, wearing a bikini, and Troy was wearing swim trunks. He didn't look too young in the picture, probably taken sometime last year.

"Wow, she's pretty." Kelsi noted.

Gabriella didn't know why, but she felt a bit of a churning in her stomach upon seeing this picture. Actually, she started feeling it the minute Sharpay said girlfriend. Trying not to get caught up in whatever she's feeling, Gabriella shook her head.

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh lighten up Gabs." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes. Then she opened the top drawer and saw there were more pictures. "Ooh, jackpot." she said, taking one out. "Huh, a basketball player. Nice." she said, looking at a picture of Troy in his basketball jersey at what appears to be a school gym.

"And he's a surfer too." Kelsi said, taking another picture from the drawer. It was of Troy at the beach again, only this time by himself holding his surf board.

"Ooh, no wonder he's buff." Sharpay said. "So athletic."

"Kelsi!" Gabriella said in surprise again at the girl again for picking another picture.

"What? I'm just curious like Sharpay." Kelsi said innocently.

"You have been hanging out with her way too much."

Kelsi just shrugged. "What's this?" she said, noting another picture. This time, it was with Troy, the girl they had seen in the earlier picture, and another dark skinned guy with a big bushy afro. They seemed to be at someone's room, one of the guys probably, because there were video games everywhere. The three were seated on the bed, with the girl in the middle and Troy and the other guy both holding the game controller. "Another friend perhaps?"

"Whoa what's up with the fro?" Sharpay snickered. "Hello, the 70's died a long time ago. Get a haircut."

"Although he does look cute." Kelsi noted.

Gabriella sighed in defeat and lowered her head shaking it. There was no stopping these girls. Specially since Sharpay's on their side.

"What are you doing?" a voice came.

The girls immediately dropped the pictures and turned around with a panic look on their faces. They came face to face with a bewildered and angered Troy, clad in only a towel covering his lower half, his hair dripping wet, and his hand holding his clothes. Sharpay and Kelsi immediately turned from panicked into a dreamy upon seeing his chiseled chest. Gabriella, on the other hand, was still on a panic mode.

"What are you doing in my room?" Troy said, his voice more angrier, which brought the girls back from their dreamy daze.

"Um…uh…" Kelsi and Sharpay stuttered, then they glanced at Gabriella still in panic.

"Get out!" he yelled and Sharpay and Kelsi immediately dashed out of the room, Gabriella stayed behind.

"Troy I'm really sorry for-"

"Save it." he said harshly, looking at her with daggers. "Look, I don't care what you and your little friends are doing as long as you don't go snooping into my stuff."

"I know. And I tried to stop them-"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "You still went snooping through my stuff without my permission! Listen, I never wanted to be here in the first place, and I tried to make nice to you, offered you to play a simple game with me, but I guess you were just too good for it. So just get out of my room, leave me alone and we'll both live our separate lives this summer, alright?"

Gabriella looked at him with a frown. She knew that going in his room was wrong, but he didn't have to yell at her. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like she wanted to cry. Thinking nothing of it, she just shook her head and walked out of the room, closing his door shut.


	5. Next Level

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Summary: This was supposed to be his time to just chill and hang out with his friends. But a turn of events landed Troy Bolton at the last place he'd want to be at. Can Gabriella Montez change his views on what Troy thinks will be the summer of his death? AU.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 5: Next Level**

Gabriella avoided Troy the next day. He made it easy for her as well. For breakfast, as Gabriella and Maria ate their waffles in the breakfast nook, Troy was still asleep. After that, Gabriella made her way to the school where she met up with Kelsi and Sharpay to work on the musical some more. Afterwards, the girls headed to the Coffee House to work for the rest of the day. All the while, Troy was with Maria for the day, shopping at Target for things Troy might need in his room for the duration of his stay.

Troy literally felt the life suck out of him as Maria had a one sided debate on which set of sheets to get for Troy's room. It's not that he didn't appreciate all the trouble Maria's going through in order to ensure that he's comfortable enough. She's definitely putting on more of an effort than his mother has that's for sure. But a guy can only take so much of shopping for sheets and picture frames. The entire day, he just wanted to die.

He knew that Gabriella's been avoiding him. When he woke up that morning, she passed by him and went straight into her room, not even a glance at his direction. When he was eating his breakfast at the breakfast nook, Gabriella left the house, only bidding goodbye to her mother. He knew that she was only doing what he asked, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Come Monday, Maria had to work so Gabriella was left to baby-sit Troy again. But since they weren't exactly on speaking terms, they came to a silent agreement that they'll just stay in the house, Troy playing video games, while Gabriella worked on the song some more.

Laying on his bed, listening to some of the songs in his iPod, Troy wanted to die right then and there. This was supposed to be his summer! The summer where he hung out with his friends and lounging around at the beach. Not locked up in a small town house. How could his summer turn for the worse?

A voice in his head, which sounded remarkably like Taylor's, popped up.

_Because you were being a jerk and fought with Tom, completely ruining Charlie's house._

Troy groaned and rolled over on his bed so he was facing down. Why? Why him? Pulling the headset off his ears, Troy let out another sigh. He closed his eyes, planning to sleep for the rest of the day, hopefully for the summer, when he suddenly heard something from the other room. He lifted his head in confusion. It sounded like…a piano playing and…singing? It sounded like it came from Gabriella's room.

Standing up from his bed, he made his way outside. The singing came a bit more louder for him. It was definitely from Gabriella. He could hear the piano playing and her faint voice through the walls. He walked closer to her door, which was slightly ajar. He peeked inside to see that Gabriella was sitting on her desk, playing on what seemed to be the keyboard, her back to him.

"_I never believed in…what I couldn't see…I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities_…" she sang softly. She stopped momentarily and started scribbling down on the paper in front of her.

Troy felt a sudden loss when she stopped singing. He had never heard anyone sing so beautifully before. It captivated him to an extent that he's never been captivated before. Her voice was so angelic, it was just as beautiful as she is. He couldn't believe that something beautiful can come from someone singing. Not just anyone, but Gabriella.

Gabriella started to play on the piano again, this time pressing on different keys, trying to find a right melody to go along with the lyrics. She started mumbling the song to herself, trying to find the right rhythm. Troy wanted to hear more of her singing voice and decided to press his ear closer to the door. When he did, he lost his balance and accidentally fell in the room, landing on his front. Fortunately, he held himself up with his hand.

Gabriella jerked from her seat startled at the noise. She glanced at Troy on the floor with an alarmed look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well hello to you too." Troy grunted, standing up from the floor, brushing himself off.

Gabriella sighed and her tone was a little bit more calmer. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought it would be good to get a little bit pay back for your little interruption on Saturday."

"You could have at least knocked."

"Why? You didn't knock either."

"You weren't in the room. I, however, am. What if I was naked for all you know?"

Troy then looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk, just putting that visual in his head. "Well…"

Gabriella scoffed at him appalled. "Stop that!" she said, covering herself, feeling a bit exposed.

"Hey, you're the one that said it!"

"That doesn't give you the permission to become a perv!" she said. "Now what are you doing here again?"

"I don't know. Got bored I guess." he shrugged, not really wanting to admit to her that her voice was what led him here.

He glanced around the room and noted how neat it was. Very sophisticated yet not too grown up. It had beautiful white walls, the bed made, the couch perfected with the throw pillows properly in place and the small blanket slung on the back of the couch. The small coffee table had a display of candles and a small bowl with what seemed like chocolates. The fire place is clean with white candles inside. The pictures hung on the wall were perfectly aligned. Not a speck of dust anywhere. Even the telescope was set perfectly by the balcony doors. He should have known that a girl like Gabriella would have a room like this.

"Nice room." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Which Gabriella detected.

"Thanks." she said warily. She then saw him walk over to the fireplace and started checking out the pictures displayed on the mantle. "What are you doing?"

"Just browsing." he said nonchalantly. Then he glanced at her and noticed the wary look on her face. "What? You're allowed to look at my stuff but I can't look at yours?"

"No," she said quickly. "Just…don't touch anything alright?"

"Why?" he said, his voice taunting. "What's wrong if I do…" his hand went dangerously close to one of the picture frames. "This!" then he snatched the frame from the mantle.

"Stop! You'll get your fingerprints on it!" she shrieked and immediately dove towards him, snatching the frame from his hands and wiped the smudge he left on the frame with her shirt.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at her. "Chill Gabriella." he said amused. "I was just joking with you."

She looked up at him with a glare, then placed the picture back in it's proper place. "Look, I already told you I was sorry for my friends and I going into your room. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing." he said, holding his hand up in mock surrender. "Like I said, I was just joking."

"Well can you go joke around somewhere else?" she snapped at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't like people touching my stuff. Specially people who I don't know." she said, walking back to her desk.

"What's the big deal? I was just trying to get a better look."

"Right." she scoffed. "I keep everything in a certain place and I don't like people messing with that."

"Tsk." he scoffed. "Not surprised." he mumbled.

"What?" she snapped her head towards him and looked at him with a glare.

"I mean…" he back tracked. "It's just…you seemed like the kind of person who's always clean and proper." then added quietly. "A neat freak."

"I am not!" she pouted, which he thought was pretty cute.

"You are too! Just look around you! There's nothing out of place in here. Everything is where it's supposed to be. Even your cell phone is in its proper place." he said, pointing to her phone which was in a dolphin cell phone holder on her bed side table next to the house phone.

"Ok fine! I am a neat freak!" she said exasperatedly. "So what? It's my room, I can do whatever I want!" then she sat back down on her chair with a stubborn pout.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle. As Gabriella cleaned up the papers in front of her, Troy went back to looking at the pictures, this time without touching. A few of the pictures were of Gabriella and Maria, a few when Gabriella was a child the others were of her all grown up. The rest of the pictures are of Gabriella and the girls he saw on Saturday in his room. There was one of the three girls seated at a table, of what seemed to be in the cafeteria of what he assumed was their school. Another one with Gabriella, the other brunette girl and a guy who wore a funny looking glitzy shirt and a green hat, standing next to the girl.

The picture that captured his eyes, however, was in the frame engraved Best Friends Forever, of Gabriella and the blonde haired girl. The two of them were sitting down, back to back, their arms outstretched so the tip of their fingers touched their knees, their faces giving off a somewhat devious, suggestive smirk. The pose wasn't the only thing that surprised him of the picture, it was what they were wearing. Both of them were dressed in a burlesque esq. dresses, Gabriella's was red with black laces, and an off shoulder strap, and wearing a black pin-up heels. Their make-up were dark, specially Gabriella's, her lipstick was of a dark shade of burgundy, the eye liner was a bit too thick, and they wore a feather on their head which was held in place by a head band.

It surprised him so much that sweet, innocent little Gabriella would dress up into something like that. He didn't even know she had the guts to do so. She's so clean and proper and such a Mary, that in his mind, Gabriella would think that dressing up like that is appalling.

"Hey Gabriella?" he suddenly called to her.

"Hm?" she said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"When was this at?" he asked somewhat shyly, pointing to the 'Best Friends Forever' picture.

Gabriella leaned back on the chair to get a better look. "Oh, that was from one of our productions last year."

"Production?" he asked walking over to her. "What's that?"

"You know? A school play." she said, arranging the papers in front of her once more.

"Ah, so you're a drama freak." he said, sitting down on the sofa chair closest to her desk.

"I'm not a drama freak." she rolled her eyes. "Sure I'm in the drama club and in the community theater, but that doesn't constitute me as a drama freak."

"Whatever you call it, it's still drama freak." he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes again and avoided looking at him. "What are you doing now?"

"Just finishing up on a song."

"Well, from what I heard earlier it sounded amazing." he said before he could stop himself.

Gabriella looked at him. "You were listening in on me?"

"Um…" he stammered. "Kind of hard not to." he said lamely.

Gabriella sighed. "Look, I appreciate you coming in here trying to be civil, but I know you don't want to be here. This is probably the last place you want to be at for the summer. And to be honest, the last thing I want to do is baby sit you when I can use all this time to work on the musical."

"Ouch." he said in mock hurt. "Your words wound me."

"Deal with it." she said with a slight smirk that made his heart skip a beat. He shook off the feeling immediately.

"So what's this song for? And what musical?"

She looked up at him with a confused look as to why he would be interested, but she proceeded to explain. "Kelsi, Sharpay and I are producing this summer's musical for the Albuquerque Community Theater. We've got everything else done except for our starting piece. And I'm hoping this song could be it."

"Sharpay and Kelsi? They the girls on Saturday?"

"Mh-hm."

"And you guys producing? This your first time?"

"No. the girls and I produced the musical last summer, and we co-produced the musicals the previous summers before that. Plus, we also produced most of the musicals and plays at our school during the year."

"Wow." He just stared at her in amazement. Then he smirked. "So you really are a drama freak."

"I am not!" she whined, giving him a playful slap. The two couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are you being nice to me anyways?" she suddenly asked, and Troy stopped chuckling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, on Saturday you were mad we snooped into your room, which I understand by the way. And you yelled at me and basically told me never to bother you again. And yet, here _you _are, talking to me."

"Well…" he shrugged. "I'm gonna be stuck here for two whole months, I might as well make the best of it. Right?"

Gabriella smiled at him softly. "Right." Troy returned the smile. For the first time since he arrived in Albuquerque, he felt genuinely happy.

Troy watched as Gabriella wrote a few more things on the paper and played on the keyboards. He asked her a few questions, mainly about what she's writing and about the musical. And she happily answered him. The more he spends time with her, the more he wanted to know her. And he was truly enjoying just sitting there and listen to her sing. He didn't know why, but hearing her voice was just so heavenly to him.

Normally, Gabriella didn't like being around people when she's composing. She liked being by herself, being in her own world. When she's with people, she just feels annoyed for them interfering with her working, which prevents her from getting anything done. But with Troy around, it's just different. Sure it might come off annoying by asking questions, but it didn't really bother her any bit. In fact, she found herself working on this much more easily with him around.

"_Who'd ever thought that…we'd both be here tonight_." she sang, pressing on the keys matching the lyrics perfectly. "_And the world looks so much brighter, with you by my side._" Gabriella smiled in satisfactory at how it sounded.

"That sounds amazing." Troy said, eating another mint chocolate that were on Gabriella's coffee table.

"It does doesn't it?" Gabriella said, still in amazement at how it turned out. "Wow. How come I never played it like that before?" she muttered to herself as she wrote on the music sheet.

Just as Troy was about to take another mint chocolate, Gabriella's cell phone started to ring. Gabriella started to stand up from her chair, but Troy beat her to it by rushing to the side table and grabbing the phone in hand.

"Hello." he said into the phone, sending Gabriella a smile. She just rolled her eyes and returned to her music.

"Hello? Who's this?" came a girl's voice on the other line.

"This is Troy Bolton. And who is this?"

"Sharpay Evans." she said, still confused. "Um…is Gabriella there?"

"Oh Sharpay." he said in a slightly loud tone. Gabriella glanced back at him. "Uh…Gabriella's tired at the moment." then he said in a low, somewhat suggestive tone. "We had a _long_ day. And she's just wiped out. Too much _exercise _I tell ya. Also, she can't really speak, she was shouting a little too much and a little too loudly, if you know what I mean."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "Troy!" she shrieked. Then stood up from her chair and marched up to him.

"Excuse me?!" Sharpay shrieked loudly into the phone as well. So loud that even Gabriella could hear.

"Yeah." Troy continued, ignoring Gabriella's demands for her phone back. "We worked really _hard _today. She just needs the rest you know? Specially her vocals."

"Troy! Give me the phone right now!" Gabriella demanded. When Troy wouldn't give in, she hit him on the arm making him wince in pain.

"Ow that hurt!" he said, then he smirked devilishly and said loudly, "Man baby, you really like it rough."

She looked at him appalled and hit him again before taking her phone from him. "Hello? Shar?"

"What the hell was that?" Sharpay shrieked. "What is he talking about Gabi?"

"Nothing." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He's just joking around." she glared at him, who was now seated back at the chair, eating another mint chocolate, with a smirk present on his face.

"Joking around? Since when are you guys friends? I thought he's still mad at you for snooping in his room on Saturday."

"First of, that was your idea and second…I don't know." she sighed. She truly didn't. true Troy wasn't mad at her anymore, at least she didn't think. But they weren't exactly friends either. Spending about an hour in each other's company while talking about the musical and making music yourself doesn't establish a friendship…does it?

"So is there a reason why you called?" Gabriella asked.

"Well yes, Kelsi had to head out early today and we're kind of swamped. I was hoping you could come by and help since you're one of our best waitress."

"I don't know." Gabriella said uncertain, glancing at Troy who was, yet again, devouring another chocolate.

"Why? You're too busy playing the hanky panky with your hottie housemate?"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaim in surprise.

"What? Troy boy can make sexual jokes and I can't?"

"I prefer non of you will!" she said. "And it's not that. My mom's at work and Troy will be by himself." at the mention of his name, Troy looked up at her questioningly, but Gabriella didn't notice him.

"Well bring him over. We really need your help Gabs."

Gabriella could hear the desperation in Sharpay's voice and knew that she needed to be there. "Alright, hold on." she said with a sigh. Then she covered the mouthpiece of the phone and glanced at Troy. "Troy?" she said and he looked at her, completely focused. "They need me at the café, and I was wondering if you want to come with me to work? At least you wont be bored home alone."

"Uh…sure." he shrugged.

"Ok." then Gabriella turned her attention back to Sharpay on the phone. "Alright, give us fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Gabs! You're the best. See ya!"

"See you too Shar." Gabriella hung up the phone with a sigh.

"So…" Troy said to Gabriella. "We're going out?" then realized how that came out. "I mean…Going to your work?"

"Yeah." she nodded with a slight blush. "Um…it's a café. The Coffee House. Sharpay's parents owns it and Sharpay, Kelsi, Sharpay's brother and another friend and I all work there. Are you sure you want to come? I mean, there wont be anything for you to do there honestly. Just sit around and drinking coffee for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like my Sunday's." he shrugged. "Except, there's no beach. But yeah, I'll come."

Gabriella giggled. "Well…if you're sure."

"I am." he said. "It's a chance for me to get out of this house anyways."

"Ok." she said, convinced that he wouldn't dread the decision to go…yet. "Well we should get ready."

"Right." he nodded then he headed for her door.

"Um, Troy." she called to him just as he neared the door. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "I know we didn't exactly start off on the right foot. But…hanging out with you today…it was fun." she said a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah." he nodded with a smile. "It was."

Gabriella smiled back in relief. "Well…I don't want this summer to be bad for you. I know it's already changed so much with you being sent here. But…I would really like for us to start off as friends. That way your summer wouldn't completely suck and be lonely."

Troy smiled brightly at her. "Yeah, that would be cool." and with that, he exited the room leaving Gabriella happy with herself.


	6. Start of Something New

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Summary: This was supposed to be his time to just chill and hang out with his friends. But a turn of events landed Troy Bolton at the last place he'd want to be at. Can Gabriella Montez change his views on what Troy thinks will be the summer of his death? AU.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever.**

**Chapter 6: Start of Something New**

Gabriella suddenly found it very hard to continue finishing the song, which she had given a temporary title _Something New_, without Troy with her. After they had 'hung out' in her room in that fateful day, and he had come to work with her, they had been hanging out more and more. Gabriella didn't dread being the one to 'baby-sit' Troy whenever her mother had work. In fact, she looked forward to it. They usually just spend it in her room, and Troy listened on while she finished the compositing for _Something New_, or just watch as she made changes in the musical. Either that, or Troy tags along when Gabriella worked.

Either way, Gabriella found herself loving every minute she spends with Troy. When he came along with her at work, he just either sits at the lounge area, sometimes charming customers, or he even helped out behind the counter or being a waiter. And when they were just at home, his presence made it easier for her to actually finish this song she'd been working on for practically two weeks. It's as if he gave her some inspiration for this song. Gabriella denied any kind of feelings that may have come as they spend time together, but it was always at the back of her mind.

At the moment, Gabriella was stationed at the piano in the Coffee House continuing to work on _Something New_. The café was practically empty, since lunch had ended an hour ago, all the kids had gone back to whatever it is they do on summer or the adults went back to work. So it was just Gabriella and Ryan, who was wiping off the counter. Ryan gave Gabriella a free pass to continue working on the song since they really needed it to be finished before they auditions for the summer musical ended. Kelsi and Sharpay had heard snippets of the song and they immediately fell in love with it and agreed to make it the starting piece for the musical. Now, the pressure was even on for Gabriella since she needed this done quick.

Gabriella tried to revive some inspiration in order to finish something up in this song, but it was too difficult for her. She sighed in frustration and looked over the music sheet again. She's almost there. She knew it. But she just didn't have enough to finish it up. She kept trying anyways, she knew the girls were counting on her. She just wished she was back home in her room, working on this while Troy munched down on her chocolate mints. But today, Maria had a day off and decided to take Troy out for the day while Gabriella worked assuming that's what her daughter wanted. Boy was she wrong.

As she played the melody again on the piano, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped in surprised and turned around to find Troy smiling at her.

"Troy!" she said in a surprised yet happy voice. She immediately stood up and hugged him which surprised both of them, but they didn't let go. Since they started 'hanging out' on Monday, they have been spending their time together for the week. Technically, this was the first time they've been separated since then. "What are you doing here?" she asked when they finally pulled back, both felt the loss of one another's arms around them, but hid it. "I thought you and mom were having lunch?"

"We were, but your mom had to go to the office so she dropped me off." he explained, happy to see her. Not that he didn't like hanging out with Maria, but he'd much rather be with Gabriella. "Still working on it?" he asked nodding towards the music sheet in front of them.

"Yeah." she sighed. The two of them sat down on the piano bench and they looked over the music sheet. "I don't know. I just can't seem to finish it." she sighed again this time with a sad look.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Nothing. Just…Shar and Kels are really counting on me to finish this and make it sound spectacular, and I'm just worried that I'll disappoint them. This is the first time I haven't exactly delivered a song by the time span of an hour. In fact, this is the longest I've ever worked on a song. And I'm just worried it's not gonna live up to it's potential."

"Hey, hey, hey." he said softly, placing an arm around her. "Don't talk like that. I've heard what this song sounds like and it is amazing. Don't cut yourself so short. I've heard all of the other songs you've composed and they are amazing. And I'm pretty sure this ones gonna turn out just as awesome. I should know, I was there half the time you worked on it."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Usually when she heard assurance from her friends, mom and teachers, she still had doubts in her head, but coming from Troy, she just believes in them. She looked up at him with that soft smile of hers, her eyes connecting with him immediately. What is it about him that just…made her believe?

Troy didn't know what was happening. One minute he was hugging Gabriella, the next, he was looking at her in the eyes. Troy's been with many girls before. Either he went out with them for a short period of time or just a few minutes of making out. But not once had he ever looked at the girl in the eyes before. Never had he felt such a connection with any of them. But in fairness, non of them were Gabriella. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he should look away immediately and get himself out of it before he loses his control.

Troy cleared his throat and was the first one to look away. "So…" he started, averting his eyes from hers, and stood up to give themselves a little distance. Gabriella also got herself out of that eye lock and averted her gaze from his. "Um…your mom told me you were gonna go to the theater?" he said, still not looking at her.

"Uh yeah." Gabriella said somewhat absently. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh." she said then glanced at the clock. "I am so late." she then stood up and started frantically gathering the papers.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, finally looking at her, this time in worry.

"I have to be there in five minutes." she said, finally having all the papers in her hand and neatly stacked. She walked off the stage and headed to the counter, with Troy following her. "So you're probably coming with me right?" she asked as she placed all her things in her bag which was hidden behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah. If that's alright." he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sure. Just as long as you don't mind being with us 'drama freaks.'" she smirked.

"As long as you don't try and put me in leotards, we're good."

Gabriella chuckled. She took off her Coffee House apron and placed it on one of the hangers then slung her bag over her shoulder. "Ryan, we're leaving." she called to her friend who was on the other side of the room, cleaning tables.

"See ya there later." he called to them. "Bye Troy."

"Bye." Troy waved at him before he and Gabriella walked out of the café.

Since he had been hanging out at the Coffee House with Gabriella at times, Troy had also established friendly terms with Gabriella's friends. He also found out things about them. How they became friends and such. He knew that Sharpay and Gabriella have been friends since the first grade, therefore they're 'lifetime best friends' as Sharpay would put it. As well as Ryan and Gabriella who have a brother sister relationship. And Kelsi they had befriended in the fifth grade when the girl moved to town. And then there was Zeke who had been their 'protector' when the gang entered high school. Troy loved knowing these people. They were fun to be with.

The ride to the theater wasn't that long. In fact, it only took a mere ten minutes to get there. Making Gabriella only four minutes late. Though it didn't really affect the meeting much since Kelsi and Sharpay ere just joking around with the music set. But when they arrived at the building, Troy was confused as to why they were at a school. Not just that, he found out it's Gabriella's high school.

"Why are we here?" Troy asked when they got out of Gabriella's car. "I thought we were going to the community theater place?"

"We are." she said simply as they walked to the building, though Troy was a bit reluctant.

"But this is a high school."

"I know." she said. "This is our community theater." then she dug out a key from her bag and unlocked the doubled doors of the school.

"You have a key to the school?"

"Mh-hm." she nodded. "Everyone in the theater staff has them."

"And you're on the staff?"

"Of course. I am one of the producers of practically all productions held at the theater." she smirked at him, who was still amazed that she could get in the closed down school with no problems. The two entered the school and Troy was did not prepare his eyes for this.

"Whoa." he said, taking a step back. "A lot of…red."

Gabriella chuckled at him. "Yeah. We're just filled with school spirit."

"I'll say." he mumbled, following Gabriella.

"You see," Gabriella proceeded to explain. "the community theater is managed by East High's drama teacher, our teacher, Miss Darbus. And it's also sponsored by East High. So the principal lets us use the auditorium for auditions, rehearsals, and to play our productions. She does have an office outside of the school, but that's only for enrollment and for business purposes. Our real office is the school's auditorium."

Just as she finished her explanation, they arrived at the auditorium. When Gabriella opened the door, they saw that Kelsi and Sharpay were on the stage rocking out. Kelsi on the keyboards while Sharpay played with the drums to an unknown beat.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted them as she and Troy walked down towards the stage.

"Hey Gabs." they greeted back, stopping their music. "Troy!" they said in surprise to see him.

"Mom had to go to work. Hope it's ok he tagged along." Gabriella said, as she and Troy stepped on the stage.

"No problem." Sharpay said. "Though he'll have to worry about Darbus." hearing that, Troy's ears perked a little bit.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Gabriella asked.

"She in her office right now." Kelsi replied. "She'll be out soon."

"Uh wait a minute." Troy interjected. "What do I have to worry about?"

"Don't worry Troy." Sharpay chuckled. "She'll just probably make you sing or something."

"What?!" he exclaimed. Then glanced at Gabriella. "I don't sing." Gabriella just shrugged then walked with the girls to the backstage. "Gabs! I don't sing!"

-

Fortunately for Troy, after much convincing to the eccentric drama teacher, he was assigned to paint some props while the girls worked. He would have been fine just sitting back and sleeping on one of the chairs, but Miss Darbus wouldn't have any of it. Apparently, if he wanted to be with the group, he had to do something. He would have argued with her that he didn't want to be in the group, but Gabriella told him to go along with it, just to save them some time.

So he was left to paint card board boxes and try and made them look like tables and other furniture's, while the girls discussed about the musical. Troy had overheard all of it. Most of the conversations consisted of Sharpay interrupting every now and then to put suggestions and trying to convince Miss Darbus in putting her own touches to the musical. Most of the time, the idea was shot down.

They discussed about the songs they'll be using for the auditions, and the scenes people will be acting out. They also asked Gabriella about _Something New _and she answered, after receiving an assuring smile from Troy, that she was almost done with it. Then they went over the check list on what they have and what they'll need for the musical. After that it was just a matter of looking over the musical and see if there's anymore they needed to revive.

They also talked about casting matter. Since most of the people auditioning for the musical will be ones who had auditioned in the past, they considered which of them would be perfect for which roles. And Troy also learned that not only were the girls producing and directing this musical, but they will also star in it as well. Sharpay already had her part, Kelsi had her small part in it, too shy to take any big roles, and Gabriella will be the lead. He also learned that Gabriella had been the leading lady in practically all of the productions they had since the summer before high school when Gabriella first had her starring role and Miss Darbus loved her performance so much, that she casted Gabriella as lead every year.

After their meeting, Miss Darbus had left the school, leaving the kids to resume with their work. Sharpay and Kelsi went back to playing with the music sets some more while Gabriella took Troy somewhere.

"So where are we going?" Troy asked in confusion following Gabriella down the hallway of the school.

Gabriella turned to look at him with a smile. "To the jungle."

"Huh?" then Gabriella entered a room to which he followed. The room led a way to a staircase and the two walked up. They arrived on the rooftop of the school where it was filled with plants with different colors combined. "Wow." he said in amazement. "This place is…" he was at loss of words as he scanned the small area.

"Like it?" she asked, looking at him with a pleased smile.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like this." he said. "I mean, there's my mom's priced garden, but it's nothing compared to this." which were true. His mother's garden was something out of a magazine, the flowers were spectacular, there was a fountain to give it ambiance, and it had won many prices. But compared to what he's seeing now, his mother's garden seemed nothing. "This really is something."

"I know." Gabriella smiled, proud of herself as she sat down on the bench. "The science department are to be blamed for this. And since I'm also part of that department, I was chosen as the handler for this place, so I have the key. The only key might I add."

Troy looked at her, amazed yet again. "You are in a lot of departments." he said, sitting down next to her. "Your in the drama club, science club, what's next? Don't tell me you do sports too?"

"No." she chuckled. "I've tried. I'm not good at it."

"But still. You're just the little working bee aren't you?" She just shrugged shyly. "So why'd you take me here?"

"No reason." she shrugged again. "I just really like this place. It's where I come to just think and…get away from it all for just a moment. Sharpay and Kelsi don't know about this place. Non of them do except for the science club and they rarely come up here."

"And yet you took me here?"

"Yeah." she looked down shyly. "I just thought you needed the time away from Sharpay and Kelsi and from painting."

"I kind of do and for that I thank you." he said. "And I am truly honored that you took me here."

She giggled slightly and smiled at him. "You know, I underestimated you at first?"

"Really?" he said sarcastically. "And why would you have Miss Montez?"

"Well," she giggled again. "From what my mom told me about you before you came, I kind of already pictured you as a Ritchie-rich esq. kind of kid. Someone who's used to getting his way and not caring if he got in trouble or not. And you kind of acted like it too in the beginning. I know you're not happy being here and you may not have voiced it or showed it, but you still sent a vibe that you didn't."

"I know." he sighed somewhat in shame.

"But hanging out with you, you kind of proved me wrong. You can be a nice guy."

He just looked at her with a grin. "Well, to be honest, I didn't really like being here. I mean, this was my summer to just kick back and hang out with my friends before I had to worry about college and stuff. Being sent to Albuquerque just ruined it and I was purposely giving off that vibe. But…hanging out with you changed it. It's actually kind of…fun here."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. Again. "I say this is a start of something."

"I agree." he said. "The start of…our friendship?"

"Didn't we start that last week?"

"Ok, how bout…the start of something new?" he said in a mocking tone, repeating the line of her song.

Gabriella just looked at him with a raised brow, but couldn't help but chuckle. "That actually sounds good."

"Ok then. You know what would make this even more official, if only we had drinks to toast to."

"Ooh, I have Snapple's."

"That'll work."

Gabriella then reached into her bag and pulled out two bottles of strawberry Snapple's. she handed one to Troy and kept the other.

"Ok, to the start of something new."


End file.
